tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Hugo and the Airship
Hugo and the Airship is an episode from the twentieth season. Plot When Hugo arrived on Sodor, he was most upset about why the engines were worried about being replaced. One Day, the inspectors are inspecting Hugo. Later Henry sees a zeppelin, and thinks Hugo is flying. Hugo goes off after the zeppelin. This makes James think of the time he first saw the red hot-air balloon, while Hugo follows the zeppelin. He accidentally makes Skiff and Captain Joe go backwards. Suddenly, Hugo goes up Gordon's hill, but when he gets to the top, he goes back down. He keeps going over Gordon's hill again and again. Soon, it is time for the sun to set, and Hugo knows that Thomas was right. Later he arrives in Knapford Station, and tells Sir Topham Hatt, why he couldn't fly, then Sir Topham Hatt explains to Hugo, that he's perfect being on the ground and perfect traveling by land. Hugo then thinks that it might be right after all. He then gives an extra blast of his propeller to make Skiff fly down the track again. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Hugo * Skiff * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * The Railway Inspectors * The Welsh Bird Watcher * Captain Joe * A Schoolboy (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * Albert's Wife (cameo) Locations * Wellsworth * Knapford * MC BUNN * Vicarstown Bridge * Kellsthorpe Road * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Gordon's Hill * Arlesburgh Harbour * The Mainland (mentioned) Trivia * References to the sixth season episode, James and the Red Balloon and Engine of the Future are made. Goofs * Some sound effects are omitted in the UK version. * When Hugo pulls into Knapford on the evening, Sir Topham Hatt's hat isn't rendered so it's not visible In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/US/AUS * Extraordinary Engines Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Airship Hangar * TrackMaster - Hugo and Skiff and Winged Thomas Gallery File:HugoandtheAirshipTitleCard.png|Title card File:HugoandtheAirshipJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:HugoandtheAirship1.png File:HugoandtheAirship2.png File:HugoandtheAirship3.png File:HugoandtheAirship4.png File:HugoandtheAirship5.png File:HugoandtheAirship6.png File:HugoandtheAirship7.png File:HugoandtheAirship8.png File:HugoandtheAirship9.png File:HugoandtheAirship10.png File:HugoandtheAirship11.png File:HugoandtheAirship12.png File:HugoandtheAirship13.png File:HugoandtheAirship14.png File:HugoandtheAirship15.png File:HugoandtheAirship16.png File:HugoandtheAirship17.png File:HugoandtheAirship18.png File:HugoandtheAirship19.png File:HugoandtheAirship20.png File:HugoandtheAirship21.png File:HugoandtheAirship22.png File:HugoandtheAirship23.png File:HugoandtheAirship24.png File:HugoandtheAirship25.png File:HugoandtheAirship26.png File:HugoandtheAirship27.png File:HugoandtheAirship28.png File:HugoandtheAirship29.png File:HugoandtheAirship30.png File:HugoandtheAirship31.png File:HugoandtheAirship32.png File:HugoandtheAirship33.png File:HugoandtheAirship34.png File:HugoandtheAirship35.png File:HugoandtheAirship36.png File:HugoandtheAirship37.png File:HugoandtheAirship38.png File:HugoandtheAirship39.png File:HugoandtheAirship40.png File:HugoandtheAirship41.png File:HugoandtheAirship42.png File:HugoandtheAirship43.png File:HugoandtheAirship44.png File:HugoandtheAirship45.png File:HugoandtheAirship46.png File:HugoandtheAirship47.png File:HugoandtheAirship48.png File:HugoandtheAirship49.png File:HugoandtheAirship50.png File:HugoandtheAirship51.png File:HugoandtheAirship52.png File:HugoandtheAirship53.png File:HugoandtheAirship54.png File:HugoandtheAirship55.png File:HugoandtheAirship56.png File:HugoandtheAirship58.png File:HugoandtheAirship59.png File:HugoandtheAirship60.png File:HugoandtheAirship61.png File:HugoandtheAirship62.png File:HugoandtheAirship63.png File:HugoandtheAirship64.png File:HugoandtheAirship65.png File:HugoandtheAirship66.png File:HugoandtheAirship67.png File:HugoandtheAirship68.png File:HugoandtheAirship69.png File:HugoandtheAirship70.png File:HugoandtheAirship71.png File:HugoandtheAirship72.png File:HugoandtheAirship73.png File:HugoandtheAirship74.png File:HugoandtheAirship75.png File:HugoandtheAirship76.png File:HugoandtheAirship77.png File:HugoandtheAirship78.png File:HugoandtheAirship79.png File:HugoandtheAirship80.png File:HugoandtheAirship81.png File:HugoandtheAirship82.png File:HugoandtheAirship83.png File:HugoandtheAirship84.png File:HugoandtheAirship85.png File:HugoandtheAirship86.png File:HugoandtheAirship87.png File:HugoandtheAirship88.png File:HugoandtheAirship89.png File:HugoandtheAirship90.png File:HugoandtheAirship91.png File:HugoandtheAirship92.png File:HugoandtheAirship93.png File:HugoandtheAirship94.png File:HugoandtheAirship95.png File:HugoandtheAirship96.png File:HugoandtheAirship97.png File:HugoandtheAirship98.png File:HugoandtheAirship99.png File:HugoandtheAirship100.png File:HugoandtheAirship101.png File:HugoandtheAirship102.png File:HugoandtheAirship103.png File:HugoandtheAirship104.png File:HugoandtheAirship105.png File:HugoandtheAirship106.png File:HugoandtheAirship107.png File:HugoandtheAirship108.png File:HugoandtheAirship109.png File:HugoandtheAirship110.png File:HugoandtheAirship111.png File:HugoandtheAirship112.png File:HugoandtheAirship113.png File:HugoandtheAirship114.png File:HugoandtheAirship115.png File:HugoandtheAirship116.png File:HugoandtheAirship117.png File:HugoandtheAirship118.png File:HugoandtheAirship119.png File:HugoandtheAirship120.png File:HugoandtheAirship121.png File:HugoandtheAirship122.png File:HugoandtheAirship123.png File:HugoandtheAirship124.png File:HugoandtheAirship125.png Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwaySodorAirshipHangar.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TrackmasterHugoAndSkiff.jpg|TrackMaster Hugo and Skiff File:TrackMasterWingedThomas.jpg|TrackMaster Winged Thomas Episode File:Hugo and the Airship - British Narration File:Hugo and the Airship - American Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 20 episodes